byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Asterism
Asterism is the next step beyond Sidumancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental light magic. Generally used by Light Magic Theory What Asterism Is What You Can Do With Advanced Sidumancy Ways to Combine Combination techniques with light typically involve the use of light in ways that are not within the visible spectrum, and consequently require the expansive thoughts of combined elements. Air Raser: Radio Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. The light spectrum encompasses radio waves, and they can also be amplified in the way of a laser. Techniques here are similar to hardened sound. *Radio Spikes: create a raser from the ambient vibrations in the body of your foe. Basically turn the sounds in their body into spikes. *TVOOM: named for the sound it makes, as that is all that is audible during the attack. In addition to broadcasting your location for miles, it will rip a hole in what you're attacking *Air Blasting: any orfice that intakes air either actively or passively can blast violently into or through various squishy parts of an opponent. *Objectification: harden sound into any object you desire. Recommendations: shields (deflecting will attack the opponent due to vibrations running down the attacking appendage), swords (similar to the Vorpal Sword in nature, the high frequency vibrations cut through basically anything), and hammers (no way to completely avoid an attack from such a weapon). Water Illusion: Using the lensing effect of water in its various forms, one can create illusory constructs. With skill in the more metaphysical Asterism techniques, one doesn't have to. *Whisper: a completely illusory clone of the caster, or of anybody or anything the caster has seen. Is not sentient, and does not have a voice independent of the user. With a high ability to multi-task and concentrate, one can solidify weapons or body parts in the illusion at the moment of contact to confuse and attack foes. *Nightmare Realm: create a panorama of as much terror as the user can think up. Does not work well against anyone who's been to 4Chan, and completely ineffective against those who have seen the edge of the Internet and returned. Contains a subset of perceptually altering techniques in this vein. **Whitespace: Humans cannot handle not having edges in the world. This is due to the way our brains process the world. Take advantage of this and remove everything, leaving nothing but a blank nothingness. Insanity will begin to set in within five minutes, far less in combat, but recovers quickly, so the longer one can bind an opponent, the better. **Acid Trip: layer multiple Nightmare Realms on top of one another, each slightly transparent. Works best when mimicking Silent Hill - more and more layers of horror the deeper you look. Or just outright fuck with your foe. Can be used recreationally. *Blinding Sights: with skill in entering memory and dreams, force the illusion to take place in the opponent's mind, rather than visibly. *Mind Wipe: A rather unethical technique - one forces illusions to replace memory and thought, destroying the opponent's sense of self and leaving nothing but a puppet husk. Beware, as opponents with common sense and a strong will generally capitalize on the first inconsistency to break out of their bindings. When done as a seduction technique, this has been used to create cults. It is banned everywhere, and anyone caught using it faces a brutal sentence. Shadow Hard Light: These techinques work similar to what "energy techniques" are capable of doing in childrens' shows, amongst other things. Generally speaking, they are limited only by the user's imagination and ability to balance light and shadow. *Beam: a simple energy beam. Stronger than an average light technique, it's usable at lower levels. *Now you're thinking with portals: take the teleportation techniques of shadowmancy and cast them at a distance. Yes you can portal the Moon. Yes the portals are (mostly) stable. No, that Moon portal isn't doable, as the further you cast a portal the more concentration it requires, as well as more health. *Wall: not really too complicated, is it? Of course, it's also extremely fast to cross vast distances, fatally sharp, and often produced hot enough to sear wounds shut. Perhaps you might even be able to get rid of a few pounds that way. *Vengeance: A technique that corrupts light, creates a light sheen on the user that stabs and slashes the opponent as hard as they hit you immediately as they do. *High Wire: if you balance the light and shadow magics just so, you enter a state of high level asskicking. You regenerate health (slowly) and get increased strength. It's also extremely delicate, and any losses of concentration (like not rolling a d20 high enough each turn it's active) will cause all that energy to blast right out of you. The longer you have this active the more dangerous you become, both due to increases in strength and regeneration, and in how explosively you will let loose all that energy. Fire Maser: Microwave Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. The light spectrum encompasses microwaves, and they can also be amplified in the way of a laser. Techniques here are similar to hardened fire. *Sear: any sunlight or other ambient light on the opponent suddenly become hot enough to flash-fry their skin, only getting worse the longer it's used *Fry: pretty standard fare - a maser blast that cuts and cauterizes a fairly thick area. *Raining Fire: call down beams of light which you alter into masers, cutting and burning the opponent in many places. And your team, if you're not careful. *Objectification: harden blazing hot light into any shape you desire. Recommendations: shields (deflecting will attack the opponent by super-heating the attacking appendage), swords (similar to the Vorpal Sword in nature, the high heat cuts through basically anything), and whips (no way to completely avoid an attack from such a weapon). Mineral Gamma Particles: While your first thought may be: "Hey, Hulk time!" Gamma particle techniques are not at all beneficial to anyone. Gamma rays are high-energy particles that fuck up pretty much anyone's day. While the human immune system can deal with small amounts of gamma particles, larger amounts will give cancer pretty quickly. The magical version is this principle, but worse. *Hand-cannon: Rip off gamma particles from surrounding minerals and concentrate a ball of them immediately above your hand. Fire it at an opponent. Acts like a combination of acid and poison, but as it's a light-based attack there isn't much that can stop it. Generally rips a hole in animals and plants, and gives cancer. *Gamma Ray Burst: by destroying and irradiating a large chunk of the land around you and your foe, you can create an explosion of incredible power that'll destroy many an opponent. And give them cancer. *Atomic Excitation: add in energy on the molecular or atomic level to create a small burst of radiation from wherever you're hitting. Turn an opponent's heart into cancer-causing radiation, for example! Plant Relativity: To the perspctive of a light particle, it is popping in and out of existence at various points in space. Chronoism is the manipulation of time for particular entities. Between the two, one gains the ability to just out and out fuck with time on a larger scale. (Requires Floramancy and Sidumancy) *Precognition: A fairly simple technique at first glance, one rolls a perception check and gains the ability to see a certain amount of time in advance. Best used in dealing with traps, in combat it allows one to see what enemies in the turns ahead of you will do (target and attack type). *Haste: Roll dex to give everyone affected two turns where they would normally have one. Increased levels increase how many can be affected and how many turns can be added. *Slow: Move the opponent's turn to the last in the round. In regular gameplay, this can slow down objects, or be used as a type of suspended animation on a bleeding or heavily wounded party member. *Stop: The opponent does not get a turn for at least one round. Can be used as a field technique in gameplay to stop traps, mechanisms, people, objects, etc. Storm Laser: Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation Category:Magic